


Welcome Home

by MrsMendes19



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: "Imagine Benedict waiting for you at the airport"A story based on the prompt





	Welcome Home

As I sit in the plane, my thoughts drift to my handsome husband, Benedict. I imagine him sitting next to me on the plane, it helps me relax. I grip the handle, when we hit a rough patch in the air. I take a few breaths to steady myself before I look out of the window and wonder how much longer until we reach the ground at the airport.  
I breath a sigh of relief when we come out of the clouds and I could see the beautiful city under me. It looks so beautiful from up above. I take in the view as the crew make their final rounds before touchdown.

As we fly closer to the airport, my stomach drops as I watch the airport come into view. I steady myself as we roughly land at the airport. God, I can’t wait to get out of the plane and onto solid ground.  
Once the plane slides into the terminal and has come to a complete stop, I unbuckle my seatbelt and grab my belongings before making my way out of the plane. I walk into the airport and to luggage collection. I wait for my luggage and my heart sinks as I remember that I hadn’t told Benedict that I would be coming back today. As my luggage arrives, I heave it off the conveyor belt and pull up the handle. I pull my luggage behind me as I walk through the airport. Little did I know that I was in for a big shock.

As I walk through the people waiting for their loved ones, I spot a familiar face. I couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. I hurriedly walk to the person and jump into the loving arms…..of my husband.  
“Hello, my darling.”  
“Hello to you too. I’ve missed you so much. It’s so good to see you!”  
“Same here. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
“Let’s get home.”  
“Yes, let’s go.”  
I go to grab my luggage, but Ben was already on it, he was pulling my luggage behind him as he grabbed my hand. We walked through the airport and out into the cold London air.  
“I’ve missed this.”  
“What? The cold weather?”  
“Yeah, it was way too hot in Florida.”  
“I would guess so.”  
We both laugh as we walk towards the car. Once we get there, Ben puts my luggage in the trunk as I get into the car. I wait for Ben to get in the car before speaking up.  
“Thank you, my love.”  
“What for?”  
“For waiting for me, I didn’t think that you would be here. My heart sank when I remembered that I didn’t tell you that I was coming back.”  
“It’s alright my love, now, let’s go home.”  
He starts the car and starts the drive home.

I must have fallen asleep in the car because the next thing I knew, I was being awoken by Ben gently shaking me.  
“Hmm?”  
“We are home, my darling. Let’s go inside.”  
I nod my head and get out of the car, Ben grabs my luggage before meeting me at the door. He opens it and I breathe in the familiar scent. Ben closed the door and grabbed my hand, spinning me around and giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. I had missed that feeling very much. I was glad that I was finally home. 

The End


End file.
